User talk:Sockpuppets411
Check here. UPDATE! I am not gonna die! Look at main page!--[[User:Sockpuppets411|''Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 14:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Archive1:User talk:Sockpuppets411 Archive2:User talk:Sockpuppets411 *Hello, I am sockpuppets411, Sysop and Rollback for those of you who don't know. I must inform you that I have a terminal illness. I will pass due to this. No, this isn't a hacker or anything. Tell people so I don't vanish mysteriously. I do not wish to tell the name of the disease, only that it will kill me. I am sorry. --[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 12:24, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Should I post on... Should I post it on the Extremely Important Announcments? [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880]] 12:30, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Luck! good luck, i hope u dont die!--''' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 12:32, 25 May 2009 (UTC) DON'T DIE AND... What messages? Just pop it in at the top of the main page?!? I am so sorry I am so confused! I just become a sysop less then three days ago! [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880']] 12:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Well... bye well, as u dont have another chance i say bye, bye, im crying now! bye!--' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 12:36, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I know now but... I know the message thing, but IDK how to edit it. [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880']] 12:37, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Bye bye, i never knew u, but bye! im rats sister if u didnt know... bye!--Merbat Talk to me! 12:39, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Bye :( I never really got to know you on this wiki. BTW, do you believe in Jesus Christ, the Son of God? [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880]] 12:42, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Rest in Peace נוח על משכבך בשלום means Rest in Peace in Hebrew (No I am not Jewish). [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880']] 12:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Sniffle Man, you were a good contributer and community ember, and we'll all miss you. Please live. --'ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 13:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Oh My Oh my, that's terrible! I hope you'll be okay! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]][[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 13:15, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Best wishes hopefully something will happen that will allow you to live or atleast lve longer then you should from the illness. i hope you get cured, i've put an article on our newspaper telling people to keep you in their prayers. good luck man i hope you live.-- { }{ } 13:17, 25 May 2009 (UTC) sniff wow that some very sad news. sniff sniff Iamred 13:59, 25 May 2009 (UTC) DONT DIE SOCKPUPPETS441 DONT DIE PLZ DONT---IcEaNaToR189 Beanie Weanie was here! ='( ~sniffle~ I hope you don't die... I hope they help you to "kill" all fatal baceriums at the hospital... and IF you'll die... I hope you wake up (like Gsnap). ~sniffle~ --!!!STAFF AND FIFTEEN!!! You can't invent something without testing it .''' 14:16, 25 May 2009 (UTC) The good always die young.:(. Rest in peace my man and i'm very sad.-- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! נא לא למות! אם כן, אינך רשאי ינוח בשלום על משכבו בגן עדן. (Please don't die! If you do, may you rest in peace in Heaven.) This is Alxeedo, and I'm Jewish. Please stay alive! --Alxeedo Talk to an Administrator ( | ) 14:39, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Sockpuppets411 You've been a friend to me. If you die, it will be like a death in the family. I wish you good luck, and if you do die: HAVE FUN IN HEAVEN! Maybe you could prank call Pizza Hut there! --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 14:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) YAY! YAY! YOU AREN'T GOING TO DIE! WOOT! IT'S TIME TO PARTAY! WOO HOO! [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880']] 14:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Poor you I had heart surgery placed in Canada when I was born not a pretty sight. P.s I know how you feel just get some rest and get back to editing soon. Bnl124 YIPEE!!! You're gonna be alive!!! I still hope your illness goes away. --Alxeedo Talk to an Administrator ( | ) 14:57, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Thank God! Thank you modern medicine! --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 14:57, 25 May 2009 (UTC) =D YAAAAAAAAAY! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU WON'T DIE! --!!!STAFF AND FIFTEEN!!! [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .']] 14:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok, if ur happy, me 2!--''' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 15:06, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Yey, im glad u wont die!--''' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 15:09, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Joanna7777 Get well soon! RE: Terminal Illness Survival Dear Sockpuppets: First GSnap, and now you! It looks like those prayers I've prayed for the database really work! That's wonderful, and I'm glad to see you return! I hope to see your edits both here and on the Fanon once more. Sometimes, when I go to God in Prayer, I mention for Him to watch over the people of the Database, the Walruses (praying for your enemies is reccomended in the Bible), ect., occasionally naminga particular user by name, and I know for certain that God does many wonderous things when Believers pray for Him to do it. It's a blessing from above to survive a terminal illness, and I thank God Himself for that. God is well known for working through doctors and modern medicine (the Bible once called Him the Great Physician, and He's earned that Title as you can probably see). I always say that cases miracles like yours or GSnaps' make Christians out of doctors. ---- Allow me to explain what God does by paroding Bon Jovi's famous rock and roll song, I'll be There for You: I'll be thre for you! These five words I swear to you! When you breathe, please know I made the air for you! I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU! I died and then Lived for you! Sent my Son on the Cross for you! He rose again so that I may come to you! I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU! God tells us in the Bible that "He will never leave you nor forsake you." Bon Jovi said the same thing in song. Everytime I hear that song I think of God's love, and I hop you will too. You'll never look at the song Bad Medicine the same way again. Jesus Loves You and Died for You! Have a glorious day today and for many more to come, --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 16:02, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Wait... If you were really sick, then why would you be on the computer!?!?! Just take a rest and I hope you feel better. The computer is not the best way to heal.--[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 17:15, 25 May 2009 (UTC) WOOT! Yeah I never knew you but... I would never want anybody here to die!!! Your user page is cool BTW. Wanna be friends? --Yorkayyy! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD 23:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ????? Sockpuppets411 I thought you quit cpw months ago. Here's your New Award i am a new User here. I am no haker... Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! The Lord hath..= spared you =)--DragonBeater 21:04, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I'm Glad I am very happy that you are feeling better.--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 21:57, 26 May 2009 (UTC) How? How do you Make the Signature colorful and look really '''AWSUM' --> this is all i can do --FeriDona411 07:07, 27 May 2009 (UTC) and how do you make it a link to ur webpage Hi So, you're Womp? Awesome. You're really brave standing up to Ben like you do. Well, our wish came true. Ben is banned. Womp, (I'll call you Womp anyway), you're my 2nd best friend and nobody will take over that role. You're brave, honest, and funny. And do you really have Eddie Van Halen's Frankenstrat or is that from online? Van Halen's my favorite band. I'm glad we're both friends and remember..... FREEEEEEDOOOMMMMM! The Turtlers have won. Let us celebrate. Reply back, --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 13:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Oh, sorry, guess I did misunderstand you. I tend to do that sometimes... I must be thinking of Wompus78. I wasn't around when the old Wompus was here, anyway, so I'm thinking of someone else. Once again, I apologize if I caused any confusion. =) Perhaps you should clarify on the page that you're not Wompus78, that way others don't get confused. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I've got these for you. Enjoy them, my friend! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:44, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Thank you very much. By the way, your sysop powers have been restored. =) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:51, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Friends I'm SO sorry for demoting you! I was being preasured by many people to demote you! Some even wanted you blocked! Can we please be friends! You were one of my IDOLS when I started! Also, I wish we could meet on CP. I'm a beta, and you're an awesome user! So, lets start over! Hi! My name is Sharkbate! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 01:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Reason why you were demoted You are inactive. To have rights, you must be an active editor. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Nirvana Nirvana Rocks! I have all their albums and stuff! What's your favorite Nirvana songs? --Iamred1 (TALK|BLOG!| ) 07:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey SP411! Like a good neighbor... Sk8r is here! Long time no see buddy! I'm just seeing if you still edit here at all. --Sk8rbluscat 01:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC)